This study supplements an ongoing project with (principal investigator Dr.M Holick) on the treatment of psoriasis with vitamin D. We will recruit patients with active psoriatic arthritis. The patients in this open trial will be part of a psoriasis study and will receive the same medication but will be assessed additionally for any improvement in their psoriatic arthritis.